Invader Azalea
by xXshadowXshayXx
Summary: Can't really think of anything to say. Just read the story,I I think any Invader Zim fan will like it : Review/Message/etc. -Shay 3
1. Story Information

**Story Information**

Okay so this story is obviously based on the storyline of _Invader Zim_. I've changed a few things though. It will be taking place in High School, and all the main characters (Zim, Gaz, Dib, etc.) will be starting their Junior year.

Personalities of characters are mostly the same. Dib still believes in the Paranormal, but doesn't chase Zim about like a madman, they're frenemies. Gaz is still cold and dark. Zim is still arrogant and self centered but he has gained more knowledge of Human Society and you could say, isn't as stupid as before. Zim knows that The Tallest sent him to Earth as banishment and has given up on his conquest. Because of the gravitational pull, Zim has grown to the normal height of a human, and because of the natural gases and occurrences he has grown actual hair, which he hides his antennas in. Because of the age changes, appearance has changed. Since FanFiction won't let me post a link to the pic's you'll have to imagine what they look like. (By the way for the sake of pictures, Irkens have 5 fingers like humans. They're fingers are just more claw like)

**DISCLAIMER-** I do not own Invader Zim, or any of its original characters I just altered them to create a story.


	2. Character Profiles

**Profiles**

1. Name – Zim

Age –

Irken: 16.5

Human: 165

Gender – Male

Height – 5ft 10in

Weight – 140lbs

Race – Irken

Skin: Medium Green

Eyes: Pinkish Red

Occupation – Fast Food Server at Foodcourtia (but he thinks he's an Invader)

Status – Banished to Earth

Pak ID – BornToDestroy

2. Name – Tak

Age –

Irken: 15

Human: 150

Gender – Female

Height – 5ft 2in

Weight – 130

Race – Irken

Skin: Light Green

Eyes: Dark Purple

Occupation – Part of a Janitorial Squad sent to planet Dirt

Status – Disappeared

Pak ID – BornToInvade

3. Name – Dib Membrane

Age – 17

Gender – Male

Height – 6ft 1in

Weight – 150

Race – Human

Skin: Caucasian - Pale

Eyes: Golden Brown

Occupation – Swollen Eyeball Agent

Status – Student

4. Name – Gaz Membrane

Age – 16 1/2

Gender – Female

Height – 5ft 5

Weight – 140

Race – Human

Skin: Caucasian - Pale

Eyes: Golden Brown

Occupation – Gamer

Status – Student

5. Name – Azalea

Age –

Irken: 20

Human: 200

Gender – Female

Height – 5ft 4in

Weight – 130lbs

Race – Irken

Skin: Extremely light green, almost looks white

Eyes: Icy Blue

Occupation – Traitor

Status – Quit being an Invader to live on Earth and became known as a traitor

Pak ID – BornToFeel

Info – Many years before operation Impending Doom 1, Azalea was a special spy for The Tallest. They had found an unknown planet on the outskirts of the Universe called "Earth." Azalea was sent as an Invader to figure out the planets weaknesses, strengths, inhibitors, etc. While there Azalea grew to like the humans, and realized that she was not meant for death and destruction. She told The Tallest she is abandoning the mission and they labeled her a Traitor, and forgot all about her. Azalea has spent her time in Asia, but since she didn't age like normal humans, she decided to move to America, where she will attend a human High School as a Junior and that's where our story begins.


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_~3__rd__ Person~_

"What? Another one! It's only the first week into school and there have already been four! Grrr…Fine! You're going to pay for this one though…" Hissed Mrs. Sours slamming the phone back onto the hook. She glanced around the room of nervous eleventh graders, glaring at each one of them.

"Class, even though this school is already overpopulated, the board has decided to let one more horrible student join us, and be in this class too! She's come here all the way from Asia." growled Mrs. Sours sitting back in her chair. Everyone leaned forward in their seats, anxious to see the new student, well, everyone except a certain green boy. Zim looked around at everyone's curious expressions, but he continued to lean back in his chair, bored out of his mind. The door slowly opened and a girl walked in. She walked into the front of the class, the chains on her pants jingling with each step. She stopped in front of everyone. She looked to the side, and wrapped her arms around herself slightly.

_~Dib~_

I examined the girl from head to toe. She looked different in some way but I couldn't put my finger on it, well, besides the fact her hair was blue and black. Her stance made her seem nervous, but her eyes held a cold amusement. I looked more closely. She was pale, paler than Gaz and I. She almost looked green, like she was sick or something. Maybe she was bulimic? She was small enough. After a few seconds her eyes swept over the room, taking in everyone like they took her in. Her gaze stopped on me for a moment, her cold blue eyes seemed to pierce into me. It gave me shivers. Her eyes shifted to the other side of the room and stopped on Zim. Her eyes widened slightly. No surprise, what person has green skin, no ears, and no nose, an alien that's what kind. She stared at him and I smirked. Haha, she already thinks he's a freak.

_~Zim~_

The human's eyes met mine. I stared into her icy orbs. They weren't like other humans. She wasn't like other humans. Everyone else was mindless and stupid. Her eyes were curious, yet fierce, and had cautiousness in them. They reminded me of Dib. I broke away from her gaze, though I honestly didn't want to and looked over her form. She was small, not completely short; just everything about her was tiny. Her shirt revealed some of her stomach, where I could see a bellybutton piercing. I learned that some humans pierce themselves as a form of art. It made me cringe. Her pants were tight and black and have several chains. Some girl's scrutinized her and scowled at her, they're painted faces pinching in disgust. She had more piercing on her face. I leaned forward in my seat a little. Her skin looked…green…to my advanced eyes. It looked a very pale, almost a white green color. Was the human sick? I grunted under my breath and looked away, like I cared about a stupid girl. She's just another new human to add to the bunch.

_~Azalea~_

It's the same whenever I go to a new place. Everyone always sizes me up and forms an opinion on me just by looking at me. It was stupid. A few humans caught my eyes, one with dark hair with one piece that stuck out like a scythe, another a girl with purple hair and dark eyes, and the last was a boy with green skin, no ears, and no nose. I stared at him, our gazes meeting for a moment before he broke away. I almost gasped. He was somewhat short for a human boy, and skinny, but still had a good build. As I stared more, it was more obvious to me. He had to be Irken, but why was her here? He had to be here for a long time for the gravitational pull on Earth to make him taller. I looked away, and back at the class. I was so shocked I couldn't talk. Mrs. Sours cleared her throat, "Are you going to introduce yourself?" she said impatiently. I snapped out of it. I'll get more information on the guy later.

"My name's Azalea. It's nice to meet you all." My voice was sweet, but my eyes still wild from seeing another Irken. Everyone greeted me and Mrs. Sours pointed to a desk behind the boy with the weird hair.

"Dib, you'll be her guide for today!" said Mrs. Sours. Dib turned around and smiled at me, I smiled back slightly, but I was focused on the Irken. I examined him more thoroughly. He had no Pak, so he must have taken his off like I took mine off. His hair was real, so it must have grown over time like mine, but I could tell her wore contacts to cover his bug like Irken eyes. His disguise wasn't great, but people seemed to believe he was human, somehow. Mrs. Sours talked about how were all doomed to horrible lives and the bell rang. Dib stood up and faced me. He was way taller than I was.

"My name's Did Membrane, nice to meet you." He held out his hand. I shook it and stood up.

"Azalea, as you heard." He nodded and the Irken came over and shoved Dib.

"I'm Zim." He said, his voice was filled with the normal egotistical arrogance Irken's had. I smirked. So his name was Zim. He turned to Dib, who was fixing his shirt.

"Was that necessary, ZIM?" asked Dib, through clenched teeth. Zim crossed his arms.

"Hmph, shut up. I'm going home for lunch, want to come?" he asked, looking away. I stared at the two. They had a weird relationship. I put my hand on my hip. Zim was rude, I could tell, but most Irken's were. We always thought we were better than any other species.

"I have to show Azalea around." said Dib glancing at me. Zim sighed.

"Fine, you can come too." He said facing me. I thought for a moment. I could go to is house, maybe get some more information.

"Actually, I have some things to do. You can show me around some other time, alright?" I said, picking up my book bag and starting to walk away. When I reached the door I turned and waved slightly.

"Bye." They didn't reply, probably confused on why I turned down the offer. I flipped my wrist over, looking at the inside of my bracelet. A little screen popped up, counting down the time till the holographic disguise wears off. My disguise didn't conceal much, it just made my eyes look human and made me seem like I had ears and a nose. My skin, being so pale of a green it looks white doesn't even need covering. I had a few hours till the hologram wears off. It works like that, kind of like a battery, but it recharges itself. I walked out the school doors went behind the school, heading for home. I would skip the rest of the day, even thought it was my first.


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_~Zim~_

Dib and I watched Azalea leave the room. I was a little shocked when she refused my offer. Dib looked at me and smirked. I glared.

"What?" I hissed.

"Oh, nothing, it just seems like she already hates you Zim." He said chuckling. I scoffed, crossing my arms over my chest once again.

"She even looked suspicious. Maybe she knows you're an alien." Dib said doubling over in laughter. My glare grew more intense. Dib knew what I was, and when I found out that my mission was actually fake, and was banishment, I gave up on trying to destroy the Earth. I've lived on Earth for years now. Dib found out somehow, and we became what people call 'friends,' or whatever. Dib was the only human who came near me, talked to me. Everyone else thought I was a freak, but at least no one thought I was an alien. Dib gave up on trying to tell everyone that years ago also, realizing it was useless. My mind wondered to the girl. I let my gaze drop to the floor, my arms falling to my sides. The way she looked at me, like she was looking into my soul. Like she knew what I was.

"Hello? Um, earth to Zim!" Dib said, waving his hand in front of my face. I smacked it away.

"What were you thinking about?" he asked curiously. I shrugged.

"How I plan on destroying you." I smirked, which was returned with a laugh from him.

"Yeah, okay Zim." He said walking towards the door. I ran up beside him, pushing Azalea from my mind. She was nothing to me.

**~THE NEXT DAY~**

_~Azalea~_

Going to school never was something I liked, but I dealed with it in Asia, so I have to here. I looked up at the sky. The Earth's sun was way hotter and way more intense than on Irk, though it's been so long I hardly remember Irk. I didn't miss it though. Everyone had a one track mind, but it was programmed into their Pak, so I guess they can't help it, but still. All we ever thought about was destruction and devastation. Our whole race was based on conquering, but what happens when there's nothing left to conquer? I was one of the elite and an honorable invader, but when I came to Earth, everything changed. I realized I had emotions, and that I didn't want to kill the humans, I didn't want to kill anything. I was the first one in class, which wasn't a surprise since I was thirty minutes early. After about five minutes of waiting, Dib walked in. He stopped in the doorway, a little shocked to see me.

"Azalea! You scared me, I'm normally the first one." He said, rubbing the back of his head nervously and walking over to his desk. I smiled. Dib was an odd one. I noticed that yesterday. No one looked at him, or Zim. It's like they were outcasts.

"So, why are you here so early?" he said, trying to start a conversation.

"I don't sleep much, and I had nothing better to do." I smirked. There was a silence and I cleared my throat, and started to laugh. He looked at me like I was insane.

"What's so funny?" he asked, confused.

"It's nothing, just the awkwardness. I hope you don't feel too weird around me, I hoped to be friends." His face turned slightly pink and I giggled. He shifted, embarrassed by his blush.

We talked for what seemed like forever, but it was only around twenty minutes. At first he was kind of shy, like he didn't know how to talk to me, than he opened up. He told me about his dream to be a paranormal investigator and about his findings on aliens and such (I almost laughed at the irony, me being an alien and all.) I told him about all the places I traveled, and all the people I've seen and met. I was about to ask him about Zim, when speak of the devil, he walked in. His hands were shoved into his tight black pants pockets, and he seemed a little annoyed until he saw Dib and I sitting close together. He walked over to us, an unexplainable look on his face. I smiled at him.

"Hi Zim." I said. He sat down in the seat behind Dib's so we were in like a triangle and slammed his head down on the desk, mumbling something incoherent into it.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Dib, poking his shoulder. He turned his face to the side, still lying on the desk.

"So…tired…" he mumbled. I chuckled lightly and his gaze met mine. There was a quick flash of something like awe or adoration in his eyes before it was quickly replaced by irritation.

"What?" he hissed. I smiled and laughed out loud.

"You look like a mess." I said laughing more, and Dib began to chuckle slightly too. Zim glared and mumbled some curses and insults but it only made me laugh more. It was odd how easy the two were to talk to and get along with. Soon kids came pouring into class and I moved to my original seat. Mrs. Bitters entered and class began. As usual, her lecture was dreary and horrible, and I almost fell asleep but refrained from it. Finally the hell rang for lunch. I was the last to leave the class.

High School lunch is chaotic, kids running around, throwing food, screaming and laughing. I grabbed a bag of chips and some juice from the vending machine, because the cooked food was obviously inedible. I looked around the lunch room and spotted Zim and Dib, they sat at a table by themselves in the corner. Kids whispered about the 'new girl', a.k.a me, as I walked by. I plopped down next to Zim, my shoulder brushing his slightly when I sat. He glanced at me, the look of sleep almost gone from his green face. I smirked and bumped his shoulder with mine.

"Still tired?" I asked, earning a smirk from Dib.

"Hmph, no." he said, poking at the mush on his plate. If you watched it…it _moved_…It made me shudder.

"Are you really going to eat that?" I asked him. Dib looked back and forth from the two of us. I knew he could sense the similarities, the natural connection we had.

"Hell no!" said Zim, shoving it away, "You have to be on drugs to eat that crap." I grinned and offered him a chip, which he took cautiously, examining it.

"Don't worry it's from the vending machine." I laughed and he looked down sheepishly. Dib cleared his throat.

"Wow! Thanks Azalea! I'd love some chips." He said sarcastically, making me laugh more. I handed him some chips and he grinned. The rest of the day, I didn't get to see Zim or Dib. They met me at my locker after school.

"Want to walk home with us?" asked Dib, leaning against my locker. I smiled sadly.

"I can't, I have some things to do." Zim crinkled the place where a nose was supposed to be.

"Hm, you're very secretive." He stated. I stared. He knew I was keeping secrets, but I expected that of him.

"I just met you guys yesterday, I can't reveal everything about me or you'll find me boring." I smirked and walked away, waving back at them.


	5. Chapter 3

_~Azalea~_

It's been a month since I've moved here, and Zim and Dib and I have become pretty good friends. Zim is still a little weird around me, like he doesn't fully trust me, but Dib is very open, in fact, I think he's developed a human crush on me. It was cute.

I sat in the gym, Zim sitting down next to me. We both hated this class, and for the same reasons, though he didn't know it. The Irken build was much smaller than humans, and much shorter, but because of the gravitational pull, Zim and I have grown, though not much. Irken's muscles and bone structure were different then humans. Our muscles were small, but our bones were strong, way stronger than humans. Gym was harder for us, our physique not as strong as humans. Though Zim just thought since I was such a small girl, that's why gym was hard for me. Our teacher, Mr. Dick, _"I mean Mr. Kick,"_ walked in, muscles and all. He was a huge man, and I don't mean fat. His arm muscles were just the size of my body and he was about seven feet tall.

"Alright class, since out school has a pool, we are authorized to make u guys learn to swim, so head back into the locker rooms, change into your provided swimsuits, and head into the pool room." My eyes widened. Swimming? In water? Irken's can't handle human water, it's acidic to us! I began to panic. Zim looked totally calm though. Didn't he know water was deadly?

"Hey, Zim…are you nervous about swimming?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"Hm, no. I don't like it much but I can handle it. I _AM_ the amazing Zim." He said getting up and walking towards the boys locker rooms. I jumped up and ran over to Mr. Kick. He towered over me.

"! I, um, can't swim!" I exclaimed.

"That's what this is for, to teach you." He said in his deep voice.

"No that's not what I meant! I, um, have lady issues!" I said quickly, even though I didn't have a menstrual cycle like human girls.

"I have coached swimming for years and I know that girls can use those…things…when on 'that.'" He said and turned away walking into the locker room. I trudged into the locker room. I had water repellent pills at home but forgot them. In my locker was a school swimsuit, just a plain black one piece. It was tight, and showed every curve I had, to my dismay. A thought then hit me. Maybe Zim has water repellent pills? I rushed out of the locker room and saw Zim sitting on the bench. He had a pill bottle in his hand. I ran over to him, almost slipping, and sat next to him.

"Hey Zim!" I said too happily. He looked at me funny and popped the pill into his mouth.

"Hi…" he said, swallowing it.

"What are those?" I asked taking them from his hand and pouring some into my hand. He snatched the bottle back and tried to take the pills.

"They're vitamins!" he said. I grinned and swallowed the pills, his face paling.

"Oh great! I was in need of some serious vitamin C!" he looked at me oddly. He probably thought the pills would affect me negatively. But since I was actually Irken, he was wrong. I stared into the pool. It was deep and dark and made me want to run away. Even though I knew I wouldn't burn, water was my greatest fear. Hopefully I won't have to swim today. Mr. Kick came in and started explaining basic strokes and safety rules. About twenty minutes before class would be over he stopped.

"Alright everyone you can have free time! Behave!" he said walking into his office. Zim pulled out some book and started reading. I walked over to the side of the pool and dipped my foot in, immediately pulling back and cringing. It felt weird. I stared into it, looking at my reflection. I looked pretty much human, but I was still different. I glanced at some of the other girls. They're skin was creamy and tanned; they're blonde hair turning brown in the water. A few girls came over to me, sarcastic smiles on their faces. In the month I've been here I could already tell they hate me. They surrounded me like a pack of wolves would do to its prey. I looked around, Zim's was staring intently into his book.

"So, Azalea, you don't seem to like water to much?" said Jessica. She was like the pack leader. Tall, blonde, and beautiful.

""Not really…" I said quietly. I didn't like fighting, or starting fights, and I knew she was trying to instigate me.

"That explains why you're so pale, you almost look green, it's sick. Go out in the sun or something." She said cackling evilly, her friends laughing with her. I stayed silent and she glared.

"You're such a freak, you know that?" she said pushing my shoulder slightly. I stumbled a little bit and looked back. One more step and I'd fall in. Jessica whispered something to a petite girl with short brown hair, and she ran over to the popular boys. One of the jocks came over grinning. Jessica and the group moved out of the way so the jock could come towards me. He was grinning.

"So I heard someone wanted to go in the pool!" he exclaimed. My eyes widened in fear as he picked me up. I was small in his big football arms. My voice was caught in my throat and I struggled.

"N-no! Wait! I-I don't want to! Please! Put me down!" he just laughed and lifted me over his head. I felt tears forming in my eyes and I glanced at Zim. He was staring at me, his eyes wide. I reached out for him as I felt myself being flung in the air. I screamed loudly and hit the water hard, knocking the breath out of me. Water filled my lungs as I struggled to swim to the surface. I felt numb. Water had an odd affect on me. Though my skin wasn't burning, my body was becoming weak. I opened my eyes, and flailed in the water, sinking lower. The pool was around 11 feet. My body turned to ice and I couldn't move.

Would I die? Doesn't anyone notice I'm not coming up? I gasped, sucking in more water, burning my insides.

_~Zim~_

Azalea's scream echoed off the walls. I jumped up and ran over to the pool, pushing the jock out of the way and looking into the water. It was too dark to see the bottom or Azalea.

"What the hell?" I screamed in his face. He stared down at me and glared, but nervously glanced in the water. It's been a minute and still no Azalea.

"She wanted to go in!" he said back.

"She obviously didn't she was screaming at you to stop!" I peered into the water, but nothing. I glanced at the Jessica girl, her face was slowly paling.

"She's probably purposely staying under for attention." She said smugly but her voice cracked. Bubbles came up to the top and my eyes widened. I dove in without thinking, looking around under water, my eyes burning. I spotted her; she lay at the bottom, her eyes closed. My heart stopped. I swam and grabbed her, pulling her into my arms. She was freezing, but still light. I swam as fast as I could to the surface and gasped when I came up from the water. My body ached. I crawled onto the surface, breathing heavy and laid Azalea on the tile. Kid's crowded around us. I looked at Jessica and the jock her threw her in. They were horrified. Mr. Kick came running over, pushing past everyone. He shoved me out of the way, and felt for her pulse. She seemed to be not breathing. I stared, tears forming in my eyes. Was I about to cry? Why? A few nurses came in and did c.p.r. I just sat there, staring. Finally she coughed, spitting up tons of water. She sat up quickly, gagging and choking. Making noises I never wanted to hear again. The nurses tried to help her up but she smacked them away, her eyes shut tight.

"Don't touch me!" she screamed. The nurses tried to soothe her but she kept fighting against them. Mr. Kick glanced around at the crowd of children.

"Go get dressed! Class is dismissed, and don't think this won't go unpunished! Someone has crossed the line!" he screamed, furious. Everyone ran towards the lockers, fear prominent on their faces. I just sat there. Azalea kept her eyes shut and held herself.

"Please, come down to the office, we'll get you cleaned up." said one nurse.

"I'm fine!" she yelled. The nurses finally gave up and went out the door.

"Zim, make sure she gets home okay." said Mr. Kick leaving with them.

I crawled over to her, not knowing why, and touched her shoulder. She squinted at me, and blinked. Her eyes were blood shot.

"Z-zim?" she questioned. I nodded.

"Y-yeah…" I said. She stayed still for a moment, just staring at me than in a flash her arms were around my neck.

I was still, not knowing what to do. I stared down at her, felt a warm wet sensation on my shoulder. I realized she was crying. Her face was pinched in agony. I just let her latch onto me, and slowly wrapped my arms around her lightly. I was confused, but didn't question. After a while she finally pulled back, embarrassed, a small blush on her face. I stood up and held out my hand, which she took gratefully.

"Um, why don't you go change? Than you can come back to my house, just until you feel well enough to be alone." I said, turning. I was bewildered at myself. I was helping a human, other than Dib, and offering them over to my house. Was I crazy?

"Alright…" she said quietly and walked into the locker rooms. I sighed. I must be crazy.


	6. Chapter 4

_~Azalea~_

My body was still cold, and I was still shaking, but the places where Zim's arms wrapped around me were on fire. I dried off and slipped on my clothes, throwing my hair into a messy ponytail, not feeling like washing it. I stared at myself in the mirror. I was a complete mess, and I was going over Zim's house. Why did this make me feel weird? I wanted to be at my best around him. I sighed and walked back into the gym. Zim was leaning against the wall, his hair still a little wet, hanging into his eyes. I walked up next to him.

"Thanks for saving me." I mumbled.

"Yeah…are you okay?" he asked, not looking at me. Zim's ego was huge, and it was actually kind of cute.

"Mhm. Thanks to you." He grunted and started walking. I ran up to him, keeping in step. We walked out into the heat, not speaking a word, but it wasn't an awkward silence. It felt normal. I took this chance to examine him.

His skin looked smooth, and glistened under the sunlight. His eyes, which I knew were contacts, were soft and hard at the same time. For some reason I longed to see his real eyes and his antennas. My own twitched. They were sleeked against my head and hidden in my hair, like I guessed Zim's were. Zim wasn't as tall as most human boys, but still taller than I. He wasn't buff, like the jock that threw me in the pool, but he wasn't a shrimp either. He had muscles, they weren't much defined because he wasn't human and we're different, but he still had an amazing build, and I found myself very attracted to it. He glanced at me, his invisible eyebrow raised.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"No." I said too quickly, embarrassed he caught me staring. After about fifteen minutes of walking we reached an odd look house. It was teal, and looked nowhere near normal. I giggled. When Zim first came here, he must have been clueless.

"What's so funny?" he asked, walking into his yard and grabbing onto the door handle.

"Its nothing." I said still smirking. He scoffed and opened the door. A little green thing came rushing at me. I gasped when it knocked me down. I stared at the odd green dog thing. He was grinning.

"Hi!" he screamed. I jumped slightly.

"Gir! Get off of her!" exclaimed Zim. Gir jumped off and ran circles around Zim.

"I'm running! I'm running!" he screamed laughing. Zim began to chase him.

"Gir, you will obey me! Stop at once!" he yelled. Gir stopped, but just ran back into the house. I stood up, dusting myself off. It looks like that was his SIR unit in a crappy disguise.

"Who was that ball of fun?" I asked curiously, though I knew the answer.

"Gir…my, um, dog." He said and walked inside, motioning for me to follow. I stepped inside and shut the door. The interior was just as weird as the exterior. Gir was smashing stuff in the kitchen and there was the odd smell of waffles and cacon. Zim ran in there. I sat down on the floor in front of a small table and grabbed the remote, flicking through the channels. Zim walked back in, rubbing his temples and sat down next to me.

"You have a very different house." I said smirking. He laughed sarcastically, but then looked down.

"Uh, you like pizza, right?" he asked. I wanted to say no, but I didn't want him to know I wasn't human, at least not yet. I'd just have to deal with the nasty human food.

"Yeah." I grinned. He nodded.

"Gir!" he yelled. The little green puppy came back in and jumped into my lap. I laughed and Zim growled.

"Order some pizza." He said.

"Master wants pizza? Yay!" he screamed and grabbed the phone, running back into the kitchen.

"You can watch TV, or whatever, until the pizza gets here." He said pulling out his book from earlier. I noticed the Irken symbol on the front. I realized it was an invader training manual.

"What book is that?" I asked, leaning towards him trying to seem curious even though I've read the book before.

"It's just some silly thing." He said, hiding it from my view. I turned on some comedy show and pulled my knees up to my chest, not really watching the show, but staring at the floor. My mind wandered to the incident. I shivered, the water was cold and dark and horrible. I never want to experience anything like it. Zim. He saved me. Even though he could have drowned himself he risked his life to save me. Why? I them remembered hugging him, how soft his skin felt against mine, how warm his touch was.

I blushed and bit my lip. What was I thinking? I glanced at him; he looked bored, just staring at his book. I wanted to reach out and touch his skin again, but just held myself tighter.

_~Zim~_

I pretended to read my book, though I was actually looking at her. She looked deep in thought, biting the inside of her cheek somewhat nervously. I could see the tiny pink blush on her face. What was she thinking about? I stared into my book, but couldn't help taking peaks at her. She wasn't like other humans. She seemed to understand and get things. She wasn't mindless. And…she was…beautiful. I almost gagged. Did I just think that? I don't think anything human is even remotely close to pretty! But I began to doubt myself the more I stared at her. I couldn't help it; it was like I was drawn to her. Was I becoming weak? All these stupid emotions! She shifted, and stared at the TV, watching the stupid comedy show. A smirk played on her lips when the comedian said something funny. I let my mind wander to when she hugged me. Her skin was so smooth, like velvet. It felt…nice…to hold her in my arms. I glared at my book and mentally smacked myself. Don't think of her like that. She's only a friend, if even that, besides, she probably thinks I'm a freak. The doorbell rang and I closed my book, leaving it on the table and went to the door. I paid the pizza man, and noticed the dark clouds in the sky. The smell of pizza made me sick. I set it down on the table and sat on the couch. Gir came jetting in, and Azalea quickly grabbed a piece of pizza before Gir began to roll around in the human filth. I coughed, disgusted. She ate the pizza quickly, and sat on the couch next to me, so close her leg touched mine. I couldn't move away. She stayed silent, but a smile was on her face. Thunder boomed outside and lightning struck. She jumped and rain began to hit the window. I glared outside.

I couldn't make her walk home. Well, I could, but I didn't want her to have to be in the rain. God, I'm so soft! She turned to me.

"So, I've never really been alone with you, talk to me." I stared at her, not saying anything. She frowned slightly and rested her hand on my leg, her touch sent shocks down my spine.

"You can trust me, Zim." She said softly. I stayed quiet, staring at her hand. Could I really trust her? Could I tell her what I was? Would she be okay with it, like Dib? Or would she run and tell the police? My brows furrowed. I wanted desperately to tell her, but, a little voice in the back of my head was screaming at me 'She's a human! Don't trust her!' She sighed and took her hand away, the sensation gone, and she looked out the window.

"You really can trust me…We're more similar than you think…" she whispered. I wanted to ask her what she meant, but refrained myself.

"It's storming and I doubt it will be over soon, so why don't you sleep here tonight?" I asked. She glanced at me and nodded.

"Okay. Thanks." She said. I could tell I hurt her feelings. It made my sqeedily spooch squirm.


	7. Chapter 5

_~Azalea~_

Why did I feel like crying? So he doesn't trust me, bid deal. I'm lying to him. He shouldn't trust me. But…I just can't help feeling hurt. I don't exactly know what I felt for Zim, I just knew it was growing stronger. Zim came back into the living room, carrying a blanket and pillow. I jumped up from the couch as Zim set up a bed on it.

"Sorry, I don't have any other beds in the house." He said. I nodded.

"It's alright, this is perfect. Thank you again." I said, blushing. He looked away.

"Don't thank me. I'm going to go to bed; my room is right down the hall if you need anything. Goodnight." He walked away, into the darkness down the hall. I curled up into a ball and covered myself.

"Goodnight…Zim…" I whispered. I shut my eyes tight, trying to stop the tears. Why was I crying? What was wrong with me? I listened to the rain pelt the windows. The wind was so strong it shook them, and made the house creak creepily. I covered my face with the blanket. Thunder boomed and lightning struck, lighting up the whole room. I jumped, scared of the human weather. The storm seemed to get fiercer. I gasped when the lightning crackled loudly. My heart pounded in my ears. Quickly and quietly, I stalked down the hall and opened Zim's door.

"Zim?" I whispered. There was so reply. The room was dark, and pretty much empty except for the bed in the corner. It was king size. I could see a lump in it that had to be Zim. I walked over to the bedside and stared at Zim's sleeping face. He looked peaceful. I looked to the nightstand next to the bed, and noticed the contact container. I decided to keep mine in. He rolled onto his side, facing away from me. I crawled into bed, making sure to make as little noise and movement as possible. I curled into a ball once more, and fell asleep to the sound of Zim's breathing.

_~Zim~_

I snuggled closer to the warmth I felt in my arms. It was soft, but sturdy, and smelled like roses. It was intoxicating. I snuggled closer, than something clicked in my brain. What was I holding onto? My eyes opened slowly and I gasped, jumping back.

I was holding Azalea. Was this a dream? I pinched myself and winced. No, it was real. Azalea's legs curled up a little higher and she sniffled. I blushed and stared at her. She looked so peaceful and sweet. I let a small smile play on my lips. She was so warm and so…small. I realized how tiny she actually was compared to my broad chest. I could hide her in my arms. I shook the thought away. Why was she in here? She shifted and mumbled a few things.

"..Zim…" she whispered quietly. My blush grew more intense. Is she dreaming about me? I began to feel light headed. What was this feeling? I crawled out of bed, being sure not to disturb her, and grabbed my contacts, leaving the room. I headed over to my fridge and placed my hand against it. The fridge hologram disappeared to reveal an elevator. I opened the doors and clicked the down button. Once down in my lab I sat at my computer.

"Computer." I said. It groaned.

"Yes?" it answered in a groggy tone. How a computer could be sleepy I don't know.

"I'd like you to do some research." I said quietly.

"On what?" It replied.

"On…love…" I said, choking out the word. I made a few beeping noises and the screens came to life showing different displays of affection, one showed kissing, the other hugging, the other holding hands. It made me feel weird.

"Define love." I said.

"

1. A profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person.

2. A feeling of warm personal attachment or deep affection, as for a parent, child, or friend.

3. Sexual passion or desire.

4. A person toward whom love is felt; beloved person; sweetheart.

5. (used in direct address as a term of endearment, affection, or the like): _Would you like to see a movie, love? _

6. A love affair; an intensely amorous incident; amour.

7. Sexual intercourse; copulation." It listed several more definitions. I blushed slightly. Passionate affection? Was I even capable of it? Irkens were made to destroy not love and protect. A warm feeling…did I have that? Was my sqeedily spooch clenching and twisting in warmth the same as that? Sexual Desire? Human mating rituals. Did I want that? Did I have sexual urges? Did I love Azalea? All kinds of questions ran through my mind. I rested my head in my hands, aggravated by all the emotions filling me. Every since she came here…I've felt different. It couldn't be love. I'm not capable. It's not in my nature. Besides, she could never love me. I researched some more. Maybe I would ask the Dib? He's a human. No, he'd just make fun of me. Does Dib love anyone? Has Dib ever had sex with someone? Dib and Azalea could be lovers. I snarled, startling myself. Why does that make me angry? Just picturing Azalea with anyone else makes me angry. I wanted to be the only one to touch her. I banged my head on the keyboard. Gir popped out of nowhere, no longer in his dog suit. He had a serious look on his robotic face.

"What's wrong, master?" he asked, sad.

"Nothing." I said irritably.

"Does master love the pretty girl upstairs?" he asked innocently. I growled and he jumped away, already happy again. Maybe if I put distance between us this will go away. No, the thought of leaving her makes me ill. My head hurt from all this thinking. I looked at the clock. The sun was just about rising. It was a Saturday, so no school. I put my contacts in and went back upstairs. Azalea was sitting on the couch, watching some show. She glanced up at me and immediately looked away.

"Sorry I went into bed with you. I was scared of the storm." She mumbled. I smirked and sat next to her.

"It's okay. So, I wondering if you, me and Dib could go to the mall today, I need a new pair of jeans." I said. She grinned.

"Alright!" she said.

"I'll go call him." I said and got up. That feeling back in my gut.

_~Azalea~_

I smiled and watched him leave the room. The smile slowly fell from my face. It hit me that I was lying to him. I wanted so badly to tell him I was Irken also, but I was afraid it would change things. He would have questions. Questions I don't have answers for. I didn't want to tell him I was a traitor. He was obviously still loyal to the Irken Empire. I walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, I got to go home and change, I'll meet you back here around 1. kay?" Zim nodded.

"Can you stop by Dibs and tell him? He won't answer his phone." I nodded and left, walking towards Dib's house. It wasn't too far. I knocked and Gaz opened the door. She smirked. Gaz and I weren't really close, but we had a certain friendship.

"Hey, Gaz, can I come in?" I asked. She opened the door wider and closed it behind me.

"So, what brings you here so early?" she asked in her usual monotone.

"Just came to ask Dib if he wanted to go to the mall, you can come too." I smiled.

"Nah, I have video games to play. Anyway I heard about what happened yesterday, you okay?" she asked. Before I could answer I was engulfed in a hug. I gasped; Dib was squeezing me so tight.

"I heard what happened! Are you okay? Is Zim okay? I'm going to beat that guy's ass!" he yelled, squeezing tighter.

"Dib…can't…breathe…" he let go and laughed. I smiled.

"I'm fine, and so is Zim and no offense Dib but that jock would squash u like a bug." I said chuckling, earning a snicker from Gaz who left the room to do god knows what.

"That's not true!" he said, though he knew it was, "So anyway why you here?"

"Zim and I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the mall with us and…I have something to tell you and a few things to ask you…" I say quietly.

"Um, yeah sure! And what is it?" he asked.

"Can we go to your room?" he nodded and we walked into his room, closing his door. I sat on the bed and he sat in his computer chair.

"So, what's up?" he asked curiously.

"It's about Zim…" he seemed to tense.

"What about him?" he asked stiffly.

"He's different…I know…I know what he is…" I said quietly, but then looked into Dib's eyes seriously. His eyes widened.

"W-what are you talking about?" he said nervously.

"Dib, I know that you know what Zim is, where he comes from, why he came here in the first place." His mouth was open, he was speechless.


	8. Chapter 6

_~Azalea~_

"H-how?" he asked. I sighed and flipped my wrist over, pressing a few buttons on my bracelet, and my hologram disappeared. Dib gasped loudly and his eyes widened.

I smiled at him, revealing pointed teeth. He just stared, looking me up and down. From my blue antennas to my bug like eyes and my Irken tattoo on my chest.

"You're…you're an alien…an Irken…like him…" he said slowly, processing it.

"I knew that you knew Zim's secret, and that if I told you mine you would keep it. I need your help." He finally seemed to snap back to reality.

"Wait a minute. If you're Irken, than you have to be an invader, which means you're trying to take over earth, like Zim was!" he said. I smiled.

"I was an invader." I said.

"Was?" he questioned?

"I came to Earth, many, many years ago. Back on Irk, I was an elite invader. A special agent sent to explore new found planets. Back then Earth's resources were useful to Irk, so I was sent here to learn and bring back information. Though over time, your kind began to pollute this planet. The longer I lived here, the more I realized I didn't want to kill and conquer. I abandoned my mission to live here as a human, and was labeled a traitor amongst my people." I said sadly. He stared at me intently.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" he asked.

"You can trust me Dib." I said. He looked deep in thought, than slowly smiled.

"So you chose Earth over Irk?"

"Yes. My race is purely created to destroy and conquer. I on the other hand don't want to. Unlike other Irkens, I feel. I care about other species." He nodded.

"Does Zim know?" I looked away.

"No. If I tell him, I'm scared he will think different of me. After all I am a traitor and he seems very loyal to Irk." Dib looked down sadly.

"Irk means nothing to Zim now." He said.

"What?"

"The Tallest, they sent Zim to Earth as banishment, though he thought he was invading it. When he found out it was a lie, he gave up trying to take over Earth, and we became friends. He's a joke to the Irken's, or at least that's what The Tallest said." I stared at Dib. The Tallest were cruel and self centered rulers. I couldn't begin to imagine how Zim felt. He must have felt so worthless.

"I think you should tell Zim." said Dib

"Are you sure?" I asked. He nodded and looked away, blushing.

"You like him…don't you?" he asked sheepishly. I blushed and shifted.

"I...um…" I didn't know what to say.

"I know you do. It's okay. Just know that…I'll always be here, okay?" he said. I smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you, Dib." I pulled back and pressed a few buttons on my bracelet, my hologram forming once again.

"Meet me at Zim's house at one, okay?" I said walking out of his room. He nodded, deep in thought once again. My heart was racing. I can't believe I told Dib. I smiled and began toward my house.

_~Zim~_

The whole morning was boring without Azalea here, and Gir was nowhere to be found. It was around 12:30 when the doorbell rang. I got up lazily and answered it, only to be face to face with Dib. He was grinning; I smirked back and moved out of the way so he could come in.

"Hey stranger." He said, dropping down on the couch and sprawling out across it.

"You're so weird." I said sitting in the corner of the couch and moving his feet away, which he put right back.

"Says the alien." I laughed. We watched TV for a while when he suddenly put it on mute.

"I was watching that." I said irritably.

"Yeah well, I have something to tell you." He said slowly.

"Well spit it out." I growled.

"It's about Azalea." My breath stopped. What about Azalea? Was she okay? Of course she was, if she wasn't Dib would have told me immediately. What if her and the Dib are together? My heart clenched. Should I tell Dib? Should I ask him if what I feel for Azalea is 'love?'

"I have something to ask you first." I bit my lip, the words just slipped from my mouth. He sat up, and stared at me intently.

"Zim this is really important it can change a lot of things." He said seriously.

"This is important too! I need to know now…" I looked away, a little embarrassed. He sighed, signaling I could ask when I please.

"I…I'm not human…so I don't know…what I'm feeling…ever since I came here I've felt human emotions…and…I'm not sure what this one is…I feel warm and cold at the same time and I want…I want to hold her…Azalea, I mean…and I don't want anyone else to touch her…tell me! Tell me what that means!" I can't believe I was pleading and asking for help from a human! Dib was my friend, but still! I glanced at him, and his face softened a little. He had a slight frown though.

"You love her." He said matter of factly. I jumped up and pointed a shaky finger at him.

"I do not! I can't! She's a human!" I yelled.

"Zim, about that, it's what I wanted to tell you. Azalea's not…she's a…" he began.

"No! I don't want to hear it! She means nothing to me! Just a friend, if that! You are NO help at all!" I screamed. I stalked out of the room and into my bedroom. I don't know why I blew up like that. Was it because I didn't want to admit the truth? No! There was no truth to admit! I sighed and closed my eyes. I should apologize to Dib, but, my ego was too huge for that. I heard the door open and close and got up, walking out into the living room. Azalea was there; she smiled at me, and sat next to Dib. She could feel the tension because she looked back and forth between us.

"What's wrong?" she asked, frowning.

"Nothing, we just had a misunderstanding." I said, smiling slightly.

"Oh well, okay! Are you guys ready to go?" we both nodded and the three of us walked out the door.

_~Azalea~_

We walked around the mall, visiting a few stores just for the fun of it. It was fun. We all laughed and joked. We passed Hot Topic and Zim immediately turned around and entered the gothic store. It was all three of our favorites. Zim was looking through the guys pants, and Dib walked over to him, looking as well. I walked over to the girls clothes, skimming. If I could, I would buy out this whole store. After a while Zim finally found a pair of pants he likes, black skinny jeans with studs on the pockets and chains. We paid and left.

"So, you buy anything Dib?" I asked.

"Nah, only Zim." I smirked at Zim, who was ecstatic about his pants. We saw a bathroom.

"I'm going to change into these, okay?" he said.

"I have to go to the bathroom so I'll go with Zim. Dib why don't you go get us a table in the food court?" he nodded and walked off. I smiled up at Zim. We walked over to the bathroom, separating into different rooms. After I went to the bathroom I looked at myself in the mirror. I wanted to tell Zim. I just couldn't work up the courage to do so. I walked out and waited. Zim came out seconds later, the chains on his pants jingling as he walked out. He looked good. No, he looked gorgeous. He had an odd expression on his face, and his eyes met mine. For some reason, I suddenly felt nervous. In a flash he was before me, so close our bodies were almost touching. My face flushed. His hand my chin so I couldn't look away and we backed up against the wall. His face came centimeters from mine. My breathing came in short pants.

"Z-zim!" I gasped out.

"Azalea…something about you…makes me feel…I don't know what it is…and I don't know what I'm feeling…but…I plan to find out…" he whispered. My face grew hotter. Zim was so close to me. I could feel his breath on my cheek.

"Zim…I…I-I don't understand…" I stared into his blue eyes. Eyes I knew were fake. I longed to look into his real eyes, to see their color. I wanted to see the real him. After a few moments he pulled away, and turned his back to me. I kept leaning on the wall for support.

"Come on, Dib is waiting." He said as he started to walk away. I reached out my hand to stop him, to tell him, but immediately pulled it back. I was so confused. What was Zim feeling? What was I feeling? I followed him silently, a million questions running through my head.


	9. Chapter 7

_~Azalea~_

Zim and mine's encounter played over and over in my head. It's been a week since then, and things have been a little tense between Zim and I. I hated it. Every time he saw me he would turn in the opposite direction, like he was avoiding me. I tried figuring out what he said meant, racking my brain for every option possible, but nothing came up. I slammed my head down on my desk, a few students looking at me, including Dib. He asked me what was wrong several times, but I told him I just wasn't feeling well. Zim, on the other hand, hasn't even looked at me. It made me want to cry. What is Zim feeling? What am I making him feel? I just couldn't come up with anything. I turned my head and peaked at him through my hair. He was leaning back in his chair, eyes closed, arms crossed. I stared, unable to look away. Zim was more than a friend to me, and that fact frightened me. On Irk, there were no lovers, only mates. You would mate with a partner to create a smeet and then that was it. No love, no passion, just lust and duty. You didn't even get to keep your smeet, it would go straight to the incubation chambers where they are kept and nurtured by the control mother and then given a Pak and a purpose. There was no motherly affection. It was cruel and cold. I felt tears coming to my eyes and blinked them away. Once the bell rang, I ran from the room, holding myself. I didn't want anyone to see me cry, especially Zim. I didn't want him to see I was weak. See that I was more human than Irken.

_~Zim~_

I planned to talk to Azalea after class today, but once the bell rang she jumped up and ran out of the room. I stared at the place she sat. I swore my advanced Irken eyes saw wet streaks on her face, but it was probably a trick of light. Azalea wasn't the type of girl to cry, was she? I sighed. I would have to go to her house then. Dib nor I have ever been inside, only seen the outside. She lives in the rich part of town, in a complex full of huge, expensive houses. Her house was about 5 of mine put together, maybe more. I stood up, and Dib was in front of me, a hard look on his face.

"Azalea is upset you've been ignoring her." He said. I crossed my arms and looked away.

"I have not! I've just been busy!" I yelled back. Dib took a step forward, his voice low.

"Yes Zim, you have. Don't lie." He hissed and pushed me back.

"Don't tell me what I have or have not done you filthy human!" I yelled. Dib grabbed the front of Zim's shirt and shoved him against the wall, knocking a few desks out of the way. Zim gasped when his back slammed against the wall and glared up at the taller, yet weaker male. Dib's stare was intense and fierce as he gripped onto Zim's shirt tighter.

"Don't play dumb Zim. You know you have and you see how it affects her! You saw here crying…I know you did and that's your fault!" he yelled in my face. I struggled against his grip. I was way stronger than Dib, he knew that, but for some reason, I felt very weak and small compared to him right now.

"I didn't do anything to her! How do you know it was me who made her cry?" I snapped back.

"Because you're the one who's been ignoring her! You just don't see it, do you?" he whispered, dropping his head and staring at the floor.

"See what?" I screamed, pushing Dib back. He stumbled, still staring at the ground.

"I won't let you hurt her Zim." Dib looked up at me, I was shocked by the pure intent to kill on his face.

"You're not the only one with feelings for her. If I were you, I'd act soon, before I make her mine." He hissed, turning on his heel. He shoved a desk away so hard it flew into the wall. I stood there, staring where Dib was, shocked. Dib…Dib wanted her? Did he love her? I told him how I felt. What am I saying! I don't even love her it doesn't matter! Dib can have her, and what the hell did he mean I hurt her? I haven't been ignoring her! I just…didn't go near her. I hung my head in realization. I was avoiding her. I didn't mean to though. It's just she makes me feel so…and I needed time to think. I clenched my fists and ran out the door, towards Azalea's house. Even though I hated thinking it, and hated doing it, I'd have to apologize. I'd also have to talk to Dib again…about what he said. I shook that thought away. I ran down the street, as fast as I could, panting hard. My legs burned but I kept running. I finally reached her development and ran over to her house. I caught my breath for a moment and knocked.

No answer.

I knocked again, banging on the door, but nothing. I just opened the door, and stepped inside, closing it behind me. The inside was as nice as the out.

"Azalea?" I asked quietly. Nothing. I peaked around a few corners, it was all vacant. I saw a staircase and headed up. To the left there was a closed door, a light coming from inside it. I ran over to the door and slammed it open.

"Azalea!" I said. What I saw changed everything.


	10. Chapter 18

_~Azalea~_

I stared at myself in the mirror. I had on no disguise, my bug like blue eyes staring back at me. Blue was rare, especially the shade of blue my eyes were. It was also rare to have colored antennas and to have skin so pale a green as mine, but I was different. The Tallest liked that about me. I fixed the bow in my hair and adjusted my jacket. I was going to talk to Zim about why he was ignoring me and what he meant that day at the mall. I turned to open the door when it opened for me. It flung open and I gasped, Zim's face appearing in sight. He was panting. I stared, mouth open, my fang like teeth revealed.

"Azalea!" he yelled. His eyes slowly widened as he looked at me. First his eyes went to my antennas and then down to my bug like eyes, to my fangs. His mouth was open and he stumbled back into the railing. I took a tiny step forward, speechless. Zim is here. Zim is seeing me. Zim knows now.

"Y-you're a…and…you have…b-but I thought…" his words came out jumbled.

"Z-Zim! I can explain!" I said quickly. He stares at me for the longest time, I notice his upper lip trembling.

"T-this can't be real…you can't be a…" he started unable to finish his sentence.

"Irken…" I said quietly, "Zim…please I was going to tell you…but I…" he shook his head frantically, clutching it.

"H-how? I don't understand! Why? This has to be a dream!" he yelled and ran out of my sight, down the stairs, and out the front door. My heart was beating so fast, I felt tears in my eyes. Zim saw me. He doesn't believe it. I pushed a few buttons on my bracelet and my hologram appeared, my eyes, fangs, and antennas covered. I jetted down the steps and out the door, towards Zim's house.

_~Zim~_

I reached my house and slammed the door, sliding down it, resting my head in my hands. I was so confused. Was this some kind of trick? Did Dib tell Azalea to dress up like that to spite me? No. It was too real. The antennas. The eyes. The fangs. They were too real to just be a costume. It was impossible though. I'm the first Irken on Earth, and the last. The Tallest even told me Earth was useless to them and they never planned to add it to the empire. So why was another Irken here? Were they lying? They've told me plenty of lies before. No that can't be it, but Azalea, she's Irken. She's not a human. She's my own kind, and I didn't even notice. Just like Tak, but, Azalea isn't here for revenge. She would have gotten it by now. So many emotions consumed me. Azalea seemed so human. She fit in with the humans; they accepted her as one of them, an outcast maybe, but still one of them. She had emotions. She cried. Than it hit me. That's why she took one of my pills. She knew it was water repellent. That's why she couldn't swim. It all started to make sense. She never showed us her house because she has no parents. Azalea was Irken. I didn't know if I was happy, or sad, or angry, or hurt. I was confused. All this time I've thought she was a human. Does that change the way I feel about her? No. Just thinking about her still makes me warm. I still want to protect her, and keep her for myself. A sudden rage bubbled up inside me. She lied to me all this time though. It immediately died down and was replaced with hurt. She had to know I was Irken. She just didn't want to tell me she was. Hurt was replaced with understanding. She was just trying to protect herself from the humans. If she told me she could be revealing herself and someone might see or hear. Does Dib know? I cringed. What if she told Dib and not me? Doesn't she trust me? I stood up. It's not an Irken's nature to trust, to feel, to love, but…Azalea does. It all couldn't have been fake. The smiles and tears and everything we've been through. Her face popped into my mind. When I left, she was crying. I punched the wall, tears threatening to fall from my own eyes. I abandoned her. I called her a fake. She probably ran to Dib. He's probably comforting her, holding her…

'_I'll make her mine..'_ I growled and punched the wall harder this time. My knuckles burned. Then there was a knock at the door. My heart stopped.

"Zim? Zim please open the door!" she yelled, knocking harder. My breath was caught in my throat. I stiffly walked over to the door, my hand lingering on the handle. I took a deep breath and opened it. She barged in, knocking me back a little. She was in her disguise. I closed to door and slowly turned to face her. When I did I was face to face with the 'real' Azalea. She was breathing heavy, like she ran here. It was quiet when she finally took a step towards me.

"Zim…I can explain…" she said softly. I stayed silent, hoping she would go on. She looked out the window, and proceeded to tell me her story. My eyes widened when she finished, and she looked at me. She was a traitor? Sent here a long time ago? She chose humans over Irkens? For some reason, I wasn't angered by that. Maybe because I was abandoned, a failure. She took another step forward. I stayed still, I didn't know what to say.

"Please say something." She pleaded.

"I…I don't know…what to think…" I said slowly, words tasting foreign on my tongue. She stiffened.

"You hate me." She said matter of factly.

"No! I don't!" I said quickly, "It's just a lot to process." She nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"I was scared…scared you would hate me…" she said so softly I almost couldn't hear her.

"Why would I hate you?" I took a step towards her, which seemed to surprise her.

"I wasn't sure if you were loyal…to Irk…since I'm a traitor…I was scared you might…"

"I might kill you." I finished for her.

"I talked to Dib. He told me about you being banished, but even then , I was scared. I didn't want to lose you!" she said, tears in the corners of her eyes. I laughed slightly and she looked at me oddly.

"I could never hate you, Azalea." I said quietly. Her eyes widened and in a flash she was before me, so close our chest were touching. Her hands were gripping either side of my face and she got on her tip toes so our noses were touching. I couldn't breathe.

"Zim…" she purred and then her lips were on mine. My eyes widened as she closer hers.

Her lips were soft and warm against my own. She licked my bottom lip, and I gasped, giving her entrance. Her tongue explored my mouth, the taste of her exploding on my taste buds. She was sweet, like sugar. Our tongues danced and she pulled away, panting. I couldn't speak. My mouth was still open in shock. Azalea just kissed me. She stepped back, looking away.

"Sorry…I…" I grabbed her hand and pulled her into me on impulse. I snaked my arms around her and held her tightly. She slowly wrapped her small arms around me. I savored this moment, never wanting to let her go. Her hair smelt like roses. I took a deep breath.

"Azalea…" I whispered. I now know what I feel for Azalea. It scared me but at the same time I smiled. I loved her. I wasn't sure if I was ready to admit that to her yet though.


End file.
